the reason
by SabrinaCullenBlack
Summary: 1er capitulo The reason de hoobastank,2do capitulo Don´t cry de los Guns N Roses
1. the reason

**The Reason.**

Se que te falle, se que en este momento me debes odiar y aunque me duele admitirlo, tengo que reconocer que la culpa es mía, Te prometí serte fiel, quererte y protegerte, te prometí que nunca ibas a llorar por mi culpa y sin embargo no pude evitarlo, te engañe y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Nunca fui el hombre ideal para tener una verdadera relación, intente cambiar, pero como tonto no pude, rompí la promesa que te hice, se que no me entendes pero para mi es muy difícil cambiar, Ya fue difícil el admitir que te quería.

**I'm not a perfect person.**

_No soy una persona perfecta_

**There's many things I wish I didn't do**

_Hay muchas cosas que deseo no haber hecho  
_**But I continue learning**

_Pero sigo aprendiendo_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_Nunca fue mi intención hacerte esas cosas_

Las cosas están muy difíciles y se que en este momento lo que menos deseas es escucharme, se que no queres saber el porque, y se que no voy a tener ninguna oportunidad de tener de nuevo tu amor, pero deseo que te des cuenta que en realidad si cambie, que todos los momentos que vivimos juntos fueron la razón de que naciera una nueva persona en mi, y te digo algo NO SOY PERFECTO pero por vos todos los días intento ser mejor aunque aun no logro ser lo suficiente para vos.

**And so, I have to say before I go**

_Y entonces tengo que decir algo antes de irme  
_**That I just want you to know**_  
Que quiero que sepas  
_

Quiero que sepas y que te des cuenta de que solo por vos cambio, solo por vos hago todo lo que hago, porque me di cuenta que alguien me quiere realmente, que no todo en mi vida se trataba de un juego sino que había alguien que realmente me amaba y esa persona eras vos, se que con mis acciones no te lo demostré pero si me das una oportunidad te voy a demostrar que realmente tengo ganas de cambiar, por vos porque te amo.

**I've found a reason for me**

_Encontré una razón para mí_

**To change who I used to be**

_Para cambiar quien solía ser_

**A reason to start over new**

_Una razón para volver empezar  
_**And the reason is you**

_y la razón eres tu_

Lo siento realmente lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño, me siento una basura, siento que no te merezco, pero no puedo evitar en este momento estar parado acá enfrente tuyo pidiéndote perdón, pidiéndote otra oportunidad, no llores por mi culpa, me hace sentir peor de lo que ya me siento, se que no queres seguir escuchando mis tontas suplicas, pero acá estoy pidiéndote, rogándote, quiero poder arreglar todo lo que hice, quiero borrar esas lagrimas de tu rostro y poder hacerte feliz. Eso es lo que mas deseo Poder hacerte feliz, Hacerte olvidar los errores que cometí, quiero volver a empezar, todo esto por vos.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you**

_si te herí disculpame_

**It's something I must live with everyday**

_es algo que lamento cada día_

**And all the pain I put you through**

_por todo el dolor que te hice pasar_

**I wish that I could take it all away**

_quisiera quitar todo eso_

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

_y ser el único que atrapara tus lagrimas._

**That's why I need you to hear**

_necesito que escuches _

Se que es una herida difícil de sanar, se que te hice pasar mucho dolor, pero necesito que me escuches, necesito que sepas que no fue mi intención hacerte daño, se que en este momento el dolor no te deja perdonarme, no te deja que confíes en mi, pero sabe siempre que vos sos la razón de mi vida, sos lo que me faltaba para que mi vida fuera totalmente feliz, te amo entendelo nunca voy a querer a alguien como te quiero a vos, si con abrirte mi corazón y decirte todo lo que siento por vos no te alcanza no se que mas hacer, solo te digo que cambie y sigo cambiando por vos, todos los días de mi vida desde que estamos juntos en lo único que pienso es en vos, ya no se que mas hacer o decir para que me creas

**I've found a reason for me**

_que encontré una razón para mi_

**To change who I used to be**

_para cambiar lo que solía ser_

**A reason to start over new  
**_y empezar de Nuevo_

**And the reason is you**

_y la razón eres tu_

**And the reason is you**

_y la razón eres tu_

**And the reason is you**

_y la razón eres tuuuuu_

**And the reason is you**

_y la razón eres tuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Aunque no lo quieras creer todo este cambio que estoy haciendo es por vos, yo el gran Sirius Black le estoy abriendo el corazón como nunca lo hice a una mujer, a esa mujer que se robo mi corazón, incluso se que parezco uno de esos tontos melosos a los que siempre critique pero no me importa si sirve para que me perdones, si queres que me arrodille y te pida perdón de rodillas frente a todo el mundo, si queres que grite que te amo delante de todo el mundo, si queres que te dedique esta canción frente a toda la gente, lo voy a hacer porque vos me hiciste cambiar y no me importa que piensen que me volví loco, porque en realidad si me volví loco, tu amor tu cariño me volvió loco.

**I'm not a perfect person**

_no soy una persona perfecta_

**I never meant to do those things to you**

_hay muchas cosas que no deseo haber hecho_

**And so I have to say before I go  
**_y tengo que decirte algo antes de irme_

**That I just want you to know**

_solo quiero que sepas_

quiero que sepas que por vos soy capaz de todo, ya lo dije no soy perfecto pero por vos intentaría serlo, es difícil aceptar los errores, pero estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu decisión, se que es difícil volver a confiar en mi después de lo que paso, pero te juro que si me das una nueva oportunidad te voy demostrar todo lo que soy capaz por vos, y te prometo que nunca mas te voy a hacer llorar, te engañe porque caí en una trampa, pero te engañe, no soy tan poco hombre para no admitir que correspondí ese beso pero eso ya no importa porque para mi eso no significo nada, solo espero que sepas entender.

**I've found a reason for me**

_que encontré una razón para mi_

**To change who I used to be**

_para cambiar lo que solía ser_

**A reason to start over new**

_una razón para empezar de nuevo_

**And the reason is you**

_y la razón eres tu_

Solamente decime que necesitas que haga para perdonarme, quiero empezar todo de nuevo olvidar el pasado olvidar los errores. Dejame mostrarte que puedo ser algo mejor, dejame demostrarte cuanto te quiero y las cosas que haría porque seas feliz. Dejame mostrarte que puedo ser cariñoso, que puedo querer realmente, dejame mostrarte a mi verdadero yo a ese que nadie conoce, para que te des cuenta de que todo lo que siento es verdad.

**I've found a reason to show**

_encontré una razón para enseñar_

**A side of me you didn't know**

_un lado de mi que no conocías_

**A reason for all that I do  
**_una razon para hacer todo lo que hago_

**And the reason is you**

_y la razón eres tuuuuuuu._

No me importa nada más que tú, toda mi vida eres tú. Perdóname.

**Sabrina Black. (Giuliana Lázaro)**


	2. Don´t cry

**Don´t Cry**

Se que no es facil lo que te tengo que decir, amor ya no podemos estar juntos aunque yo aun te amo, no quiero verte mal, lo siento no puedo seguir, tenemos que terminar y no pienses mal no es por otra que te dejo sino que es por mi. Es difícil para mi sentir todo esto que siento, se que te lastimo y realmente lo siento, pero algo quiero que tengas claro y es que aun te amo.

**Talk to me softly**

_Háblame suavemente_  
**There's something in your eyes**

_Hay algo en tus ojos_**  
Don't hang your head in sorrow**

_No cuelgues tu cabeza en el dolor_**  
And please don't cry**_  
Y por favor no llores_

Se que en estos momentos en tu corazón esta creciendo un sentimiento de odio por mi, nena tengo que pedirte porfavor que lo detengas, no quiero que me odies, es que no entiendes que yo tambien sufro, que yo siento lo mismo que tu!! Pero necesito un tiempo, solo. Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas es difícil para mi este sentimiento que crecio en mi interior eso que llaman amor.

**I know how you feel inside I've**

_Yo sé como te sientes por dentro, yo he_**  
I've been there before**

_Yo he estado allí antes_**  
Somethin's changin' inside you**

_Algo está cambiando dentro de ti_**  
And don't you know**  
_Y tu no lo sabes_

Sabes no es tan fácil cambiar y yo tengo que cambiar toda una vida, quiero que entiendas que no intento escapar o tal vez si, ni yo mismo lo se, no te creas que es tan facil decirte todo esto porque todo es tan confuso se que te quiero pero tambien se que te hago daño con todo esto, y no te creas que eso me hace feliz, son muchos sentimientos juntos, porfavor solo necesito algo de tiempo para aclararme, solo un poco de tiempo para pensar en mi, en nosotros.

**Don't you cry tonight **

_No llores esta noche_**  
I still love you baby**

_Aún te amo nena_**  
Don't you cry tonight**

_No llores esta noche_**  
Don't you cry tonight**_  
No llores esta noche_**  
There's a heaven above you baby**

_Hay un cielo sobre ti nena_**  
And don't you cry tonight**_  
Y no llores esta noche_

No quiero que llores mas princesa por merlin, solo necesito que dejes de llorar no te das cuenta que ya es difícil para mi dejarte, no te das cuenta que solo con ver esas lagrimas salir de tus ojos yo no puedo mas que odiarme, se mas comprensiva amor, esto no es un adios definitivo es un adios temporal haste que yo logre acomodar en mi mente todo lo que nos pasa, lo que nos paso, ten paciencia, yo no puedo pedirte que sigas atada ami ni yo quiero estar atado a ti por un momento quiero estar solo completamente solo.

**Give me a whisper**

_Hazme un susurro_**  
And give me a sigh**

_Y dame una señal_**  
Give me a kiss before you**

_Dame un beso antes de que_**  
tell me goodbye**

_  
Me digas adiós_**  
Don't you take it so hard now**

_No lo tomes tan difícil ahora_**  
And please don't take it so bad**

_Y por favor no lo tomes tan mal_**  
I'll still be thinkin' of you**

_Aún estaré pensando en ti_**  
And the times we had...baby**

_Y los tiempos que tuvimos... nena_

Solo dejame decirte adios por un tiempo, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar en mi vida, tengo que dejar mi corazon listo para poder aprender lo que es amar. Durante tantos años estuve en soledad con la unica compañía de mis amigos y de la compañía de cada chica que paso un rato conmigo, esas que no lograron ocupar ningun lugar en mi vida como lo hiciste tu, y es que nena desde que te vi todo mi mundo de perfeccion, de arrogancia se destruyo.

**And don't you cry tonight**

_Y no llores esta noche_**  
Don't you cry tonight**

_No llores esta noche_**  
Don't you cry tonight**

_No llores esta noche_**  
There's a heaven above you baby**

_Hay un cielo sobre ti nena_**  
And don't you cry tonight**

_Y no llores esta noche_

Quiero ver tu sonrisa antes de despedirme, quiero escuchar de tu labios que en este tiempo no me vas a olvidar, que no te vas a ir, se que lo que te pido es injusto porque yo estoy terminando todo esto para poder estar solo y tranquilo, pero es que yo se que sin ti no voy a poder vivir, se que esto te puede confundir pero quiero hacerte entender que si yo me voy es para prepararme para poder estar contigo alfin para siempre, recuerda que nunca te menti y esta no va a ser la primera vez, te prometo regresar solo si tu me prometes que para cuando yo vuelva tu vas a estar ahí dispuesta a amarme tambien. Te amo princesa

**And please remember that I never lied**

_Y por favor recuerda que yo nunca mentí_**  
And please remember**

_Y por favor recuerda_**  
how I felt inside now honey**

_Como me siento por dentro ahora cariño_**  
You gotta make it your own way**

_Tienes que hacerlo a tu manera_**  
But you'll be alright now sugar**

_Pero lo harás bien ahora mi amor_**  
You'll feel better tomorrow**

_Mañana te sentirás mejor_**  
Come the morning light now baby**

_Vendrá la luz de la mañana ahora nena_

**And don't you cry tonight**

_Y no llores esta noche_

**Don´t you never cry**

_No llores nunca_

**-**Sabes que yo tambien te amo y se que es difícil cambiar tu forma de vida por mi, te lo agradesco nene, te agradesco todo lo que me haces vivir y prometo que cuando vuelvas yo voy a estar ahí dispuesta a volver a ser la novia de Sirius Black

Sabrina Black

7/11/2006


End file.
